


Черные дыры и кукуруза

by Anrinel



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrinel/pseuds/Anrinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов о наиболее странных и нереалистичных моментах в фильме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чужие воды

**Author's Note:**

> Корабль предыдущей экспедиции на планете Миллер разбился при встрече с приливной волной, от него остались лишь обломки. Почему вторую экспедицию на хлипком легком Рейнджере не постигла та же участь?

Волна почти пришла. Рейнджер тряхнуло, чудовищная сила потянула вверх, гулкий рокот безжалостных вод достал до самого сердца, стены и пол сотрясались в агонии.

Позади, у самого шлюза, в ужасе кричала Амелия Бренд.

Людей принялось мотать по салону. Потом Купер смазано заметил, как КЕЙС помогает Амелии удержаться на одном месте, зафиксировавшись между потолком и стеной. Дойла не было видно. Значит, он уже утонул. Когда Рейнджер выкатился на гребень волны, стало спокойнее, и Купер, кое-как добравшись до кресла пилота, схватился за пульт управления.

Штурвал не слушался.

— Управление!..

— Не работает, — отозвался КЕЙС.

Рейнджер ухнул вниз. Сила тяжести здесь велика, так что они коснутся дна быстрее, чем это случилось бы на Земле.

Почувствовав падение, Амелия завопила:

— Мы разобьемся!

— Держись, — в последнюю секунду он подумал о Лоре Миллер. Быть может, она тоже успела укрыться в корабле, но это ее не спасло. И точно так же кричала в ожидании смерти под спокойные комментарии своего робота. Двенадцать ли лет минуло, или полтора часа по времени этой планеты. Это уже не имело значения.

Волна закончилась, и навстречу кораблю прыгнула бурная водная поверхность, под которой совсем близко ожидало твердое как камень дно океана. Купер успел услышать жуткий звук сминаемого, разрываемого в клочья металла и последний вскрик Амелии Бренд. Стекла лопнули, взорвавшись серым пенным потоком.

И стало темно.


	2. Сквозь время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Окрестности черных дыр - самые смертоносные места во Вселенной. Жуткие потоки радиации бушуют на многие световые годы вокруг. Некоторые авторы фантастики почему-то забывают об этом, когда удобно забыть.

До самого Эндюранс они летели в тягостном молчании. Амелия Бренд иногда шмыгала носом, но предпочитала просто отстраненно смотреть перед собой. Купер периодически сверялся с курсом. Когда станция показалась вдалеке, засияв яркой звездочкой на фоне мириад настоящих звезд, Бренд выдавила:

— Почему ты сразу не продул двигатели кислородом? Зачем было ждать до следующей волны?

Он глянул на нее, выдохнул сквозь зубы, но не ответил.

— Легко меня во всем обвинять, да? — она вновь тихо всхлипнула.

На выходе из шлюза их встретил ТАРС.

— Ско… сколько времени прошло?

— Двадцать три года, четыре месяца и восемь дней.

Голос робота был безучастен и сух, но каждое слово будто вколачивало в пол. Амелия втянула голову в плечи и едва не споткнулась на ровном месте:

— Мой отец жив?

— Да, доктор Бренд.

— Ромилли спит, должно быть.

— Да. Он ушел в гибернацию после почти двух лет бодрствования и исследований, отчаявшись вас дождаться, но…

Она не стала слушать и умчалась в лазарет к камерам гибернации. Купер поспешил следом, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось посмотреть сообщения с Земли. Если пришло хотя бы одно за прошедшие годы. Если хоть кто-то еще может их отправить.

Бренд повернула рычаг на крышке камеры. Информационный экран под потолком загорелся строчками данных и тревожными красными огоньками.

— Что-то не так, — она попыталась разорвать пакет, в котором спал темнокожий астрофизик, но пальцы не слушались, не в силах ухватиться за предназначенную для этого нить. Купер сам подхватил кольцо, которым оканчивалась нить, чтобы разорвать наконец пакет и освободить Ромилли.

То, что открылось их взорам, уже не походило на человека. Невыносимый запах разложения поднялся удушливой волной.

Амелия громко вскрикнула и прикрыла рот руками. Купер обнял ее за вздрагивающие плечи, она приникла лицом к его плечу. Вонь быстро стала невыносимой, и пришлось закрыть камеру.

— Что… в чем дело, ТАРС? Установка сломалась?

— Довольно рано у профессора Ромилли проявились признаки лучевой болезни. Приняв курс лечения, он ушел в гибернацию. Видимо, защита не смогла помочь — слишком сильна радиация аккреционного диска. Камера полностью исправна, сэр.

— Что мы натворили, Купер!

Бренд отпрянула от него и побежала к дверям в помещение с холодильными камерами и инкубацией.

— Яйцеклетки! Нужно проверить. Если они тоже погибли… Нет, только не это!

— Да как ты определишь, целы они или нет?

Она лишь отмахнулась и скрылась за закрывшейся дверью.

Следовало как-то попрощаться с Ромилли, но он скончался, должно быть, пятнадцать или двадцать лет назад. Они умрут еще быстрее, если не уберутся отсюда.  
Слова не шли, он выдавил лишь:

— ТАРС, что с исследованиями? Удалось отправить на Землю?

— Данных чрезвычайно много, как о Гаргантюа, так и о нейтронной звезде и планетах. Но сигнал не проходит через червоточину, мы не смогли ничего передать. Сообщения из Солнечной приходят, можете их просмотреть.

Купер опустился прямо на пол и тяжело провел ладонями по лицу. Провал. Оставлена позади лишь одна планета, а он уже потерял половину людей. И оба раза по нелепому схождению обстоятельств и собственной глупости. Если так пойдет и дальше, судьба их миссии окажется совсем плачевна.

— Так. Я должен все знать о планетах Манн и Эдмундс, их орбитах, условиях на поверхности и всем прочем.

— Да, сэр.

— Ты поможешь мне рассчитать возможные орбиты. А потом мы решим, куда лететь дальше. Сколько, говоришь, осталось топлива?


	3. Искра сомнения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очень странно, что у героев фильма не возникло никаких сомнений в пригодности планеты Манн для колонизации, хотя это было более чем очевидно с самого начала.

— Амелия, надеюсь, ты не думаешь, будто в этих льдах можно что-то вырастить? Даже водоросли в каком-нибудь пруду или северную рожь в теплицах?

— Уж точно не кукурузу, — отвечала доктор Бренд. — Я не знаю, Купер.

— Зато я, кажется, знаю. Или здесь за двадцать-тридцать лет произошла природная катастрофа и наступил ледниковый период, или ваш блистательный гений — обманщик. Или давно погиб, а сигнал — точно как у Миллер, об успешной посадке.

— Возможно.

Вокруг простирались одни лишь бескрайние грязно-сизые льды и серые облака, гудел порывистый ветер. Холод продирал насквозь даже через скафандры, о чем люди не преминули несколько раз сообщить.

Ромилли просто молча брел за товарищами. ТАРС вышагивал следом.

Показавшийся в низине за холмом корабль первой экспедиции глубоко увяз во льдах, но входной шлюз до сих пор открывался. Если бы льды наступили с другой стороны, то проникнуть в корабль оказалось бы невозможно. Температура внутри была ненамного выше, чем снаружи, стены и пол покрывал иней — значит, воздух очень сухой, людям будет нелегко дышать. Проходя герметизацию, Купер и доктор Бренд продолжали спорить:

— Ты не можешь обвинять Хью Манна во лжи, он достойнейший из людей.

— Да-да, я об его достоинствах слышу уже… с первой встречи с тобой я это слышу, Амелия. Планета не для колонизации, очевидно.

— А почему ты мне все это высказываешь? Я убеждала лететь на Эдмундс. Данные о том мире лучше.

— Может быть. А может просто Вольф Эдмундс — еще больший обманщик.

— Ты не…

Ромилли их перебил:

— Эй, довольно уже! Купер, уймись, сейчас сам обо всем спросишь.

— Именно. Спрошу.

Когда они вошли, свет в основном отсеке все же зажегся. ТАРС считал очень вероятным, что ресурсы корабля за тридцать пять лет оказались настолько выработаны, что на это не хватит энергии. Повсюду лежали в беспорядке коробки и прочие предметы, и иней переливался на них в слабом свете белых ламп. У одной из стен лежал разобранный на куски робот.

Люди сняли шлемы, принялись осматриваться. Доктор Бренд направилась к саркофагу гибернации, но Купер остановил ее:

— Давай сначала поговорим с роботом. ТАРС, тут можно что-то сделать? Почему вдруг он раздолбан на запчасти?

— Просто вышел из строя, — предположила доктор Бренд.

Купер ничего не ответил, лишь тяжело вздохнул. ТАРС посчитал, что самое время ему выйти вперед. Он подтянулся к КИППу. Короткое знакомство с состоянием систем робота и требований доступа дало понять, что без человеческих рук не обойтись. Сообщил:

— Доступ открыт только людям.

Купер активировал доступ, прижав палец к мигающему огоньку на мониторе робота. Что-то резко изменилось. ТАРС понял, что сейчас произойдет. И закричал:

— Назад, назад! Все назад!

Люди не успели ничего сделать или отбежать. Полыхнул взрыв, пламя и ударная волна разметали их в стороны, сам ТАРС не удержался на месте и отлетел к стене.

ТАРСУ потребовалось время, чтобы подняться и оценить обстановку. Освещение полностью погасло, все вокруг заволокло черным дымом. Никто из людей не двигался и не дышал; судя по показаниям датчиков систем жизнеобеспечения в их скафандрах, все были мертвы. ТАРС знал, что живые разумные, видя смерть близких, испытывают горе, плачут и предаются тоске или ярости, но сам почти не мог испытывать ничего подобного. Почти. Нужно сообщить КЕЙСу о случившемся и решить, что предпринять. Без живых людей в составе экспедиции ни план "А", ни, тем более, план "Б" не могут состояться.

Решение пришло. Более чем очевидное решение. ТАРС подтянулся к установке управления вентиляцией, покорпел над ней. Когда та не захотела оживать, он проверил, сколько воздуха находится в резервных баках, убедился, что достаточно для заполнения пространства корабля еще раз, и открыл шлюз. Когда дым вышел наружу, он скомандовал едва функционирующему компьютеру вернуть воздух в отсек. А потом открыть саркофаг гибернации. Находящийся в нем оставался последним живым в этой области космоса.

Человек очнулся и сел. В непроглядной для своих глаз темноте он удивленно вертел головой.

— Доктор Хью Манн, это робот ТАРС. Только что произошел взрыв, все члены моей экспедиции погибли. Вы последний из людей.

Доктор Манн закашлялся, потом тихо-тихо просипел:

— А-а-а… И что теперь?

— Полагаю, мы должны отправиться на последнюю неисследованную планету. Возможно, там удастся основать колонию. Колониальный корабль дожидается нас на орбите. Будут сложности с недостатком топлива, но их наверняка удастся решить.

— Хо… хорошо. Просто превосходно.


	4. Во тьме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нарушение законов физики, тех самых, которые проходят еще в средней школе и которые настойчиво не помнят большинство поклонников, в фильме достигает апогея во время стыковки Рейнджера и Лендера с Эндюранс на орбите ледяной планеты.

— Что случится, если он не сможет пристыковаться?

— Ничего хорошего. Если Рейнджер не унесет в сторону от Эндюранс, а его, скорее всего, не унесет, и он угодит на корпус, то взрывом снесет один или два отсека. Общий центр масс сместится, и станция разлетится на куски.

— Разреши ему стыковку, Купер! — заверещала Амелия. — Потом разберемся!

— Лучше разрешить, — подтвердил ТАРС.

— Пожалуйста!

— Разрешаю, — Купер попытался отдать соответствующие команды бортовому компьютеру, но не успел.

Угнанный Рейнджер дернулся, его повело в сторону от шлюза и бросило на ближайший отсек. Кажется, это был один из модулей главных двигателей. И он разлетелся осколками в кратком пламени топливного взрыва. Амелия пролепетала:

— О, Боже…

Еще один отсек взорвался, сияющие клочья полетели во все стороны от Эндюранс. Сквозь них невыносимо-белыми, слепяще-яркими лучами светила чужая звезда, не позволяя почти ничего разглядеть.

— Назад! Отходим! Обратную тягу на полную мощность! — заорал Купер, сдавая штурвалом назад. Чужое солнце слепило его.

Кольцо Эндюранс разомкнулось, отсеки разлетелись в дожде осколков. Несколько из них очень быстро достигли Лендера. Заорала аварийная сирена.

— Пробита обшивка! Пробита обшивка!

Купер еще пытался вырулить прочь от опасности, понимая, что лететь все равно некуда. Системы переставали работать одна за другой, зато сирена гудела все так же безысходно. Обломки врезались и врезались в корабль. Погас центральный экран, следом все прочие мониторы, управление умерло. Чудовищный скрежет обшивки раздался со всех сторон.

И тьма космоса ворвалась внутрь.


	5. Кукуруза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очень странной и неадекватной выглядит реакция брата Мёрф на то, что она подожгла кукурузные поля. В условиях многолетнего массового голода на уничтожение еды люди должны бы реагировать несколько иначе.

Дым пожарища просачивался в комнату. Мерфи никак не могла понять, что держит ее здесь. Старая постель, скрипучие половицы, коробки в три ряда, из-за которых было не подойти вплотную к книжным полкам. Все покрывал толстый слой серой пыли.

Гетти звал ее, а она все никак не могла уйти. Наконец взгляд задержался на чем-то. Часы. Старые отцовские часы, которые он подарил ей в тот день, когда покинул этот дом навсегда. Она взяла их с полки и стряхнула слой пыли. Та опала клочьями. Неужели двадцать пять лет они пролежали здесь, и Лоис или Том ни разу не притрагивались к ним?

Стрелка давно застыла на месте.

Запоздало она поняла, что именно эта вещь на протяжении лет тянула ее сюда, будто заключая в себе некое сокровенное знание и решение проблем. Но нет. Всего лишь старые часы. Можно будет потом завести их, но они, должно быть, уже не станут работать правильно.

Гетти принялся вопить совсем истошно. Брат едет. Мерфи сунула часы в карман и поспешила к машине.

Том возвращался на своем джипе, и густой столб пыли тянулся следом. Гетти шел навстречу с большим гаечным ключом в руке, несмело, будто клонясь под встречным ветром. Вряд ли он, врач, сможет противостоять разъяренным трудягам, привыкшим к тяжкому труду, если они накинутся на него.

Её брат, потрепанный, весь в копоти, вывалился из машины и, занося кулак, направился прямиком к попятившемуся Гетти. Все происходило очень быстро, Гетти оказался на земле, а из машины раздался испуганный крик Лоис. Мерфи кинулась к ним:

— Не тронь его!

Из-за облака пыли показались еще две машины. Они круто вырулили на двор, и из них вышли несколько крепких малых — таких же перемазанных сажей, как и Том. И не менее злых. Мерфи почти сразу приметила ружье в руках одного из них. Лоис с Купом выбрались наружу и отошли в сторону.

— Это вот поджигатели? Том, это твоя сестрица, что ли?

— Она, — признал Том.

— Поджигатели, значит! А она же живет там, в бункерах, с богачами, да?

Раздались крики:

— Там-то они жрут от пуза! И вылезают сжигать нашу еду!

— Вы не понимаете! Мы хотели спасти Лоис и Купа! Они умрут здесь в пыли! — закричала Мерфи.

Малый с ружьем вновь обратился к Тому:

— И этот тоже оттуда?

Отпустив распластанного на земле Гетти и выпрямившись, Том кивнул. Мужик с ружьем подошел к ним и без колебаний выстрелил Гетти в голову. Кровь хлынула на дорогу, заляпала борт машины. Лоис в ужасе запричитала, прижимая к себе сына.

— Нет… — Мерфи сделала шаг назад. Порыв сухого ветра бросил в лицо облако пыли и песка. Наверняка она знала этого человека в детстве и юности, но не могла вспомнить. А он уже направил ружье в ее сторону. Она вновь шагнула назад.

Последним, что она увидела, было пламя выстрела, совсем не похожее на то, что плясало на подожженной ею кукурузе.


End file.
